


Hero, Apparently

by paperstalk



Series: Merope's Failure AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstalk/pseuds/paperstalk
Summary: Albus stumbled across the Gaunt ring, Resurrection Stone intact, in a Knockturn Alley pawn shop."I'm here for the local flavor" Albus would always claim. But Abe knew his brother's obsessions that drove him to dig through seemingly useless trinkets. Albus had truly mourned the death of his special associate Alfie Fletcher two years ago, but not so much anymore with Alfie's last great haul in his pocket.Aberforth's musings at his brother's funeral.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Merope's Failure AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hero, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of a series exploring an AU where Merope does not rape Tom Riddle Sr. 
> 
> With the Gaunt ring in the open and up for grabs, it was only a matter of time before Albus or Gellert found it. 
> 
> Albus finds it first. At this, their last meeting they each hold a Hallow.

Aberforth always thought Albus’ intellect was over-celebrated. His older brother always made everything more complicated than need be.

The whispers from the funeral attendees carried in the church at Godric’s Hollow. _Who will save us now? Who could possibly outsmart the terrible Grindelwald threat?_

Who indeed.

Eventually, Abe supposed, Albus would have felt it his duty to wrap his sorrows around himself and go off to fight Gellert. Some smart and complex web to snare and defeat the growing evil of their day.

Albus’ death just made everything so easy. He had not been smart enough to leave the stone alone. Had not been smart enough, strong enough to process his grief. Human, that’s what Albus Dumbledore was, flawed, raw, human. Not the savior Old-Ms-Third row back was grieving.

His brother suffered by that ring for a week before his body up and died. A powerful wizard in his prime, his magic and health so compromised by his grief that it let go one minute never to return. Quiet at least, but hardly peaceful if you're being haunted by a dead mother and sister. Probably father too, Albus was always trying to shoulder everything.

No. Aberforth wouldn’t put it past his brother, brilliant as he was to have purposefully ended his own torment. After realizing he'd never escape the sweet torture of that ring he'd _discovered_ in a Knockturn Alley pawn shop, maybe Albus knew what kind of opportunity his funeral could offer someone aware of it.

At least a few more than just Aberforth should have guessed who would come to see his brother one final time. He sat, head bowed, at the end of the bench second from the front on the aisle nearest the door. Staring at his hands, disguised of course, Gellert Grindelwald had come to say goodbye to his Albus.

Apparently Gellert had considerable control of his own calender. “No killings or rallying today Gell?” Abe might ask. But he’d have to content himself with graveside murder.

Sort of murder.

He waited for the pyre to be built above the grave, for Albus’ body to be laid atop.

Only family and the most devout followers of the old ways stayed close for the burning. Most had already made their way for refreshment to the Dumbledore cottage. Abe spent a tricky few minutes thinking how he might accidentally knock Gellert onto the lit fire when the shit himself gave him a beautiful opportunity. Gellert stood across Albus’ body, and Abe was paying very close attention to the would be stranger.

When Gellert’s gaze dropped from Albus’ face to his hands, the recognition there was so strong it seemed Abe could hear it. He wanted the ring.

Abe would let him try to take it, right as the fire was lit, when anyone else would be focused on the flames.

Two permanent sticking charms - ring to finger, finger to ring - and Grindelwald Threat to Europe, Gellert the boy who caused his brother to kill Ariana went up in flames with his dear Albus.

Fighting the magical pyre-fire with whatever green flames he cast probably only hurried death along honestly. Abe stepped back with the crowd thinking he’d leave it for the Unspeakables to ponder.


End file.
